tenchifandomcom-20200214-history
Mihoshi Falls to the Land of Stars
"Mihoshi Falls to the Land of Stars" is the forth episode of Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki. The episode was released December 10 1992 and aired in the US summer of 2000. A desperate space battle takes place in which the good guys seem to be hopelessly outnumbered. The chief-in-command assings clumsy Space Ranger Mihoshi Kuramitsu with the investigation of the case as well as about the strange occurences on Earth wich seems to be a planet which falls under Juraian jurisdiction. Meanwhile, the gang visits a family hot spring facility which is run by a distant relative of Tenchi. His father tries to persuade him to accompany him in peeking at the girls, but Tenchi, being the perfect gentleman he is, refuses the offer and berates his dad for being such a perv, but the latter proceeds to fulfil his nasty plans anyway. He masks his face with his towel and starts climbing upon the palisade which separates both genders, only to be surprised by Ryoko who was going to come over herself, as she wanted to be with Tenchi. The latter is definitely not amused with Ryoko ignoring the modesty rules, too as she strolls around completely in the buff, not even bothering to put on a towel like everybody else does, be it either not knowing it any better or because she's from an advanced society or just because she doesn't care. In the meantime, we cut to Ayeka and Sasami preparing to enter the onsen as well. Sasami tells her big sister that Tenchi is there, too, resulting in Ayeka hesitating to enter. Ryoko then force - and playfully drags her along, leading to a heated debate about modesty, about cup sizes and who deserves to be with Tenchi, etc. In the process, Ryoko pulls off Ayeka's towel so Tenchi gets to see her naked, resulting in a classical nosebleed. The dispute between the two women escalates up to the point that Ryoko summons a mighty water spirit which, due to the fact that Tenchi still has her gems, she can't control completely, so it runs wild and wreaks havoc. An epic fight ensues, resulting in heavy collateral damage until Tenchi destroys the spirit. During the climax of the battle, Mihoshi's spaceship gets dragged through a dimensional rift and she crash-lands there much like the other girls did in the previous episodes. Waking up from a short unconsciousness, she is totally buffled to learn that there are Jurai people living on Earth, interacting with a local citizen what, considering that it's a 'developing civilization', under normal circumstances, would usually been seen as a taboo. In the end, a visibly enraged Auntie onsen keeper yells at the gang, wanting to know what was going on here and who is responsible for all this mess while she's still pulling Noboyuki's ear after she caught him in the act of harassing the female customers. Mihoshi now is also a part of the expanded Masaki household and she joins the group in the onsen.